No seedy excuses
by Naitia
Summary: Newt était fatigué de compter les jours. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici, seul dans cette pièce lugubre? Trop longtemps. L'avait-on oublié? Parce que, sans déconner, il commençait à se poser la question. Il fût arraché à ses réflexions par le grincement caractéristique de la porte de fer. Janson ne venait pas seul aujourd'hui, derrière lui se trouvait...Elle. OS, Newtmas.


**Titre:** No seedy excuses

 **Rating:** T, voir K+, ne vous inquiétez pas les n'enfants u.u

 **Pairing:** Newtmas suggéré.

 **Disclaimer:** Je suis James Dashner et je vous ordonne de me croire, tout m'appartiens et vive le Newtmas!

 **Note:** Helloooooo :)! Ceci constitue ma première fiction sur mon compte , champagne moi je dis ^^! Alors ce petit OS m'as été inspiré en maths, parce que c'est une matière merveilleusement passionnante pour moi, que voulez vous (lul), j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

 **Important:** Cet OS est sensible de spoiler les Blocards n'ayant pas lu le troisième livre de l'Epreuve. Réfléchissez bien à vos actes ^^.

Je précise également que cet OS est revisité par mes soins, c'est une conversation entre deux protagonistes qui ne se sont jamais rencontrés dans l'oeuvre originale. Cette histoire prends place après la fin du Remède Mortel et Newt est vivant. (Mon bébé n'est toujours pas mort dans ma tête, laissez moi faire mon deuil! T_T).

Sur ceux, bonne lecture les chalumeaux (et les dromaludaires aussi...)!

* * *

Chapitre 1:

L'homme se pencha en avant et vérifia les liens de la femme. Après un sourire narquois, l'homme-rat tira un coup sec sur les cordelettes et quitta la pièce en refermant la lourde porte de fer derrière lui.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le prétendu sous-sol, uniquement ponctué par la respiration difficile du second occupant. La position inconfortable que les liens obligeaient Newt à prendre n'arrangeait en rien son état déjà précaire. Les bras suspendus en l'air par des cordes qui lui rongeaient les poignets, sa respiration se faisait sifflante. Parfois une quinte de toux secouait son corps malmenés et lui tordait la bouche en une grimace douloureuse. Cependant, son regard restait animé d'un sarcasme insolent. Le jeune homme gigota un instant sans quitter des yeux sa "compagne d'infortune".

-"Vous êtes Ava Paige." Dit-il après de longues minutes.

Sa voix se répercuta en écho sur les pierres environnantes. Ce n'était pas une question, aucune animosité ne transperçait dans ses paroles. Mais il reconnaissait le visage autrefois souriant et bienveillant qu'il avait aperçu sur les panneaux publicitaires, dans les villes encore debout.

La blonde hocha calmement la tête et répondit sur le même ton:

-"C'est exact."

Le Second eu un reniflement de dédain, humidifiant rapidement ses lèvres desséchées, la voix rauque de ne pas avoir servie depuis longtemps. Ou d'avoir trop hurler.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans ses propres cellules? Par la faute de son propre bras droit qui plus est." Rajouta-t-il, un sourire ironique lui bouffant le partie inférieure du visage.

Paige ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de regarder Newt avec tristesse, ce qui eu le don d'énerver l'adolescent. La femme n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, ses deux prunelles sombres étaient désormais des fantômes dansant dans ses yeux.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, Newt plissant les yeux un peu plus à chaque secondes, avant que l'ex-chef du WICKED n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

-"J'ai aidé Thomas à trouver le transplat lorsque...

-Je sais, _Tommy_ me l'a dit." Le coupa le plus jeune avec agacement. "Je ne vous demande pas de vous excuser, tout ça c'est des conneries." Grogna-t-il.

Un énième silence s'imposa. La chancelière n'était pas particulièrement bavarde et cela n'arrangeait en rien Newt, il aurait aimé réchauffer un bref instant cet espace lugubre et froid.

-"Que faites-vous là?"

Ava Paige lui offrit un timide sourire, dénué de joie.

-"Après avoir donné mes instructions à Thomas et l'avoir libéré, je me suis enfuie." Débuta-t-elle naturellement, sur le ton de la confidence. "Que pouvais-je faire de plus? J'avais placé tous mes espoirs en ton ami, mon rôle était fini après cela."

Le Blocard dût se morde la langue pour s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que si elle n'avait jamais envoyé des adolescents sans défenses dans un Labyrinthe mortel, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Néanmoins il se força à chasser ses sombres pensées et écouta la suite du récit, avalant sa salive comme il pût à cause de sa gorge en feu.

-"J'ai vite compris que vous aviez réussi à traverser le transplat lorsque les locaux ont explosés. Malheureusement, malgré la puissance de l'explosion et l'attaque du Bras Droit, Aidan et d'autres membres primordiaux du WICKED ont survécus. Et avec autant de moyens que ceux que l'organisation possède, ce ne fût pas trop difficile de reconstruire les bâtiments importants. Tout du moins, les principaux sont désormais presque achevés et le WICKED se relève doucement. La majorité des données étaient perdues et je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi facile à Aidan de trouver votre position. Le codage était presque parfait et la récupération devait techniquement être impossible mais après la mort du Bras Droit, rien ne le freinait plus...

-Le Bras Droit est mort?" Intervins brutalement Newt. "Tous les membres?"

Paige confirma d'un simple mouvement de tête.

-"Il ne restait pas assez de survivants pour reconstruire la rébellion. Je suis désolée que cela se soit passé comme ça..." Ajouta-t-elle.

Le Second haussa les épaules, tirant désagréablement sur ses muscles endoloris.

-"Je ne les connaissaient pas vraiment de toute façon. J'ai juste aperçu un taré avec un flingue, près d'un van, lorsque Tommy m'a tiré dessus. Lawrence je crois." Fit-il après réflexion, une petite moue accrochée au visage.

La chancelière sembla perplexe, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-"Thomas t'as tiré dessus?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le Blocard se mordilla nerveusement un coin de lèvre, mitigé sur les sentiments que cela provoquait en lui au rappel de ce souvenir.

-"Il y avait un fondu derrière moi. Mais bon, Thomas et sa maladresse légendaire... Enfin appelez cela comme vous voulez, il a touché mon épaule en même temps que le crâne de cette chose. Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme pendant l'attaque du Bras Droit." Conclut-il avec une grimace. Devait-il en rire ou en pleurer, sérieusement?

La femme secoua doucement la tête, compatissante. Elle reprit:

-"Toujours est-il que ma propre organisation m'as retrouvé avant de m'enfermer pendant des mois dans les cellules de sécurité. Aidan ne souhaite pas me tuer. Pas encore... Et plus aucun des membres du WICKED n'est de mon côté, je suis une traîtresse aux yeux de tous ici... Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce que vous avez dû subir, les choses ont échappées à mon contrôle. Jamais vous n'auriez...

\- Je croyais avoir dit " _pas d'excuses miteuses_ "." Railla Newt avec un sourire ironique en coin.

Cela écorna la bouche de la femme, comme si elle semblait enfin pouvoir respirer normalement. Le blondinet garda son petit sourire supérieur jusqu'à ce que...

-"Je sais ce que Thomas représente pour toi _Newton_."

L'adolescent fît retomber la commissure de ses lèvres. La voix était calme mais ce n'est pas ce qui le fît tiquer le plus.

-"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça!" Gronda-t-il en plissant le front.

-"Tu connais ton véritable nom?" Interrogea Paige avec un certain étonnement.

-"Non et je ne veux pas le savoir." Cracha le Second en secouant la tête. "Mes amis m'appellent Newt, c'est légèrement moins ridicule que vos pseudos puants."

Il arracha un sourire coupable à son interlocutrice.

-"Thomas n'est pas son vrai prénom non plus.

\- Je m'en fiche! Ce n'est qu'une appellation, un point c'est tout. Il reste ce foutu Tommy quoi qu'il advienne." Dit Newt avec véhémence.

Un petit rire échappa à l'ex-chancelière Paige face à ce comportement impulsif que lui offrait le gamin.

-"Tu es intelligent, _Newt_." Dit elle."Il a de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés."

Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'il n'en pensait pas moins du brun.

-"Où se trouve-t-il?" Repris la femme d'une voix plus sérieuse, sans laisser le temps à Newt de se pencher un peu plus sur la question.

-"Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'attaque que nous avons subit à la _Communauté_." Remarquant l'air perdu de l'adulte, Newt précisa ses paroles."C'est le nom que nous avons provisoirement donné au lieu dans lequel vous nous avez envoyé. Le WICKED est venu nous cueillir là-bas sans que l'on s'y attende. Tommy a peut-être été assez malin pour échapper aux filets de l'homme-rat une fois de plus." Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules sur un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

En réalité, cela l'obsédait presque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore et encore à Thomas, l'endroit où il pouvait être à présent... Était-il en sécurité? Pensait-il à un moyen de les sortir d'ici, lui et les autres Immunes capturés? Chaque nouvelle question lui broyait les entrailles, incapable d'obtenir une réponse. Combien de temps allait-il encore devoir tenir face au WICKED avant d'enfin pouvoir trouver une vie tranquille..?

-" _L'homme-rat_?" Répéta Paige, confuse.

Newt releva le regard, sortant de ses réflexions, et eu un vrai sourire, espiègle.

-"Le surnom de votre cher Janson _made in Minho_." Dit-il dans un rire.

* * *

-Naitia

Vualà, vualà! C'est tout pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût même si il est relativement complexe étant donné qu'il se rattache trés peu à l'oeuvre de James Dashner :s

Comme d'habitude je remercie mes n'amis d'amour pour me soutenir lorsque j'écris, ma Tocarde, Neko, Loulou, Lili et Lélé les trois petits canards, Océ, Ronron, Léanouille, Shashou...Bon j'en ai marre de vos surnoms pourris, vous tous là :)! Vous m'aidez vraiment beaucoup *cœur*.

Et pour bien finir la journée je quémande des reviews, parce que c'est bien les reviews quand même *yeux larmoyants*. Je mange des reviews, nourrissez moi!

Bisous bullbaveux et à la prochaine pour la suite des supers aventures des supers tocards :D!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
